comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-19 - SDR: Èmó in Chinatown
Sometimes ideas are for the best. Sometimes they are for the worst. This idea? For whatever reason, Starfire has managed to get Raven to come out of her room, and the two are heading over for Chinatown for some dinner. Raven had agreed...somehow...to go to Chinatown. However, she was expecting to do her teleport. Quick in and out, with no fuss or muss. However, she was not expecting to have to walk there. She is definitely uncomfortable with that concept, and therefore is walking in full Raven regalia. Her cloak is on, covering her completely, with the hood pull low, trying to obscure the double sets of eyes within shadow. "You sure you want to walk there?" The voice is flat...but with a tinge of nervousness in there. Raven knows full well what could happen if people get the wrong idea of her. People are blinking and staring over at Raven, and then moving on. This being San Francisco.. People just assume she's in town for some sort of party or festival and much of it is prosthetics or makeup. One child has already asked her what movie she is starring in and when it comes out. So for now, Starfire goes with her friend over to a Chinatown restaurant. Well...if one had to be anyplace with Raven's particular look, San Francisco would be the place. The initial nervousness of the walk starts to dissipate, as Raven gains a little more confidence. Not being able to sense other people's emotions is a foreign thing to her...but, in a certain aspect, a welcomed relief. The little girl's question actually brings a smile to Raven's face, an actual full smile and not Raven's usually guarded half-smile. There is a gentle smile from Koriand'r to Raven, "It seems that you are turning to be quite the popular one, this way. So enjoy it for what it is for now. You have a time where you can feel, and you can do things without the risks otherwise." At least, Kory is guessing if Raven's full powers are otherwise veiled temporarily, she can feel emotion without the risk. "They are not afraid of me...." This statement is spoken in a manner that Raven rarely uses...full of wonder and actual sentiment. "I...am not used to that. There was always fear before. Always." Raven keeps the hood up...but doesn't worry about keeping herself in shadows. As the two walk, more and more comes to light. The dark red skin on her arms and legs, the pointed ears, the tell-tale glint of fangs. "I would have preferred to have kept my normal countenance, though." There is a light smile from Starfire, "No, they are not." She is likely aware that they are not afraid of Raven for simple reasons that they likely think she is in makeup, but Starfire lets Raven have this simple enjoyment as she is in her full demon form. Chinese food is good. Authentic Chinese food is better. In the midst of a trip to San Francisco, Chinatown was a must-see destination. TJ hasn't done a thing to hide her appearance, either. Why? This is who she is and people can Deal With It. Or stare, whichever works. Just as long as they don't try to get violent. It's her usual outfit today, though that spaded tail sticks out in back of her as she walks along, sampling a rice cake of some kind. Oh, Raven is aware that most people are probably thinking that it is just prosthetics or some sort of theatrical makeup. She's seen buskers on the street corners before with similar appearances, though usually it is some half-hearted attempt at a popular fictional character and nothing too original. Raven's heels click on the pavement, actually smiling and offering a return wave to a little boy waving to her from the opposite side of the street. She looks over to Kory. "So, are we actually going to eat, or was it a clever ruse to simply get me out in public?" Starfire nods brightly over at Raven, "Yes, I know the most wonderful place where they prepare the food over in front of you." She goes over and moves to head over to a nearby outdoor restaurant in Chinatown. Some chickens are running past then, some children playfully chasing them as she goes in and gives fluent greetings in Mandarin. As fate has it, TJ's path leads her closer to the two Titans, both of whom stand out as different. Then again, so does she. It's one way for metas, mutants and others to more easily identify themselves. Squinting ahead, she slips around a few people haggling over a few trinkets, her head angled to one side. Kory, she may not know. The other one, though? "..is that you, Raven?" Raven actually allows herself a chuckle as she is aware on how Starfire picks up languages. She stands beside Kory, idly wondering which poor person Kory kissed to pick up Mandarin and musing on exactly what that person must have been thinking when she sees another unusual sight. Blue fuzziness, unique digits and a tail. And...after hearing the voice, everything falls into place. Raven turns, her normally monotone cadence given away to an actual 'normal' tone...one full of joy and actual excitement. "Talia?! What are you doing in San Franscisco?" The unusual dichotomy of Raven's more demonic appearance with her uninhibited emotions is certainly unique...almost completely opposite her usual self. Starfire nods lightly over then and gives a wave then, rapidly switching back from her flawless mandarin over to english, "Greetings, hello. Are you a friend of Raven's then?" She turns her attention back over and continues to chat with the waiter, asking what is the good food they have and how fresh it is. "We've met, but..different circumstances," TJ, or Talia answers, both looking and sounding confused at what she sees. "I was visiting, and what the hell happened to you?" She's directing this right at Raven, her solid yellow eyes more wide than not. "You look like a different-colored me!" "Yes, well, that is an interesting story." Raven shifts, turning to Starfire briefly. "Kory, this is Talia. We met in New York at a club when I decided I wanted to see one of my favorite bands live." The attention then turns back to TJ. "Talia, this is one of my oldest friends Starfire. I have known her for about 20 years." That fact might seem weird, considering, even in demonic form, that Raven doesn't look older than 16 herself. "As far as what happened. I was exposed to a drug that intoxicates humans with no known side-effects. However, for powered individuals such as you and I, it has been known to inhibit powers. In my case, due to my...unique biological makeup, it inhibited some of my abilities while heightening certain physical characteristics." Starfire nods over and smiles, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet any associate of Raven's. I am Koriand'r, but you may please call me Kory if you wish.' Koriand'r looks brightly over at Talia and sits back, "I can order for us if you wish. The sweet and sour chicken is supposed to be especially nice today over according to the cook and they will be preparing it freshly." In the back the sound of a *CHOP* can be heard from the open air kitchen. "That's..a long time." TJ seems skeptical of the mention of Raven knowing Kory for a whole 20 years, but she doesn't ask. Her own existence here is a bit of an anomaly. Besides, it's the rest that's got her attention the most. "I've never heard of anything like that, a drug that can change you that much." A pause, long enough to add to Kory, "Nice to meet you," punctuated with a raised hand she then lowers, and it's back to Raven. "Any idea if it's just going to wear off or if you need something to reverse it?" Last is a squint in the direction of the kitchen and she shrugs in a way that says 'Sure.' Well...that certainly is fresh. Raven turns and nods to Starfire, offering a fanged smile, which must look very peculiar to everyone watching. "That sounds good. Feel free to order for me. I trust you." That last bit carries a sense that Raven means more than just trusting in a food order. She really is enjoying herself, her own personal angst about her appearance gone from her mind. Raven turns back to TJ, offering a slight shrug that Starfire would recognize all too well. "I do not know. Our sources have said that the usual effects is loss of powers for approximately one to two weeks. However, as you can see, I am not a typical result." Starfire nods over and sits back quietly, "Yes. In time it is likely to pass then, and Raven seems safe and healthy, so we are taking the opportunity to let her experience things that otherwise she would not have as much of a chance to." Koriand'r orders three plates then, smiling cheerfully over then. TJ stands with her arms crossed loosely in front of her, a mostly casual stance. However, she's in info-gathering mode. "So you don't have any other negative side effects? How did it happen, and where were you? I might have to warn some of the people I know, in case they haven't heard of this." At what Kory adds she nods slowly,though she remains standing as her tail lashes side to side briefly. "Presently, my telekinesis, flight, and empathy abilities are nullified." Raven shifts her stance, revealing a hint of a red tail, hiding within the folds of her cloak. "And my demonic parentage is brought to the forefront. I still retain the ability of manipulating my soul-self, however." She pauses...considering if she should answer the next question, then moves on. "We were raiding the warehouse facility distributing the drug. I was hit by a weaponized version of the drug. It was in a pellet that dissipated into mist when struck." Starfire nods over at Raven quietly, "And you have a moment then to experience things without having to worry of all the things that would come of such. So enjoy it for what it is." She smiles quietly, "A chance to be as your mother would have wished you and to experience something to let you be closer to her." TJ arches a brow at the glimpse of tail, though a fangy grin comes and goes. She's being careful not to say something that might be taken in a way she doesn't intend it to be, though. Better to keep some thoughts to herself while unsure. She focuses mainly on the mention of the warehouse and the rest. "Someone's made it so they can shoot people with the drug or more? Damn." She's left to rub the back of her head as Kory encourages Raven. Raven offers a grave nod to TJ's question. "It appeared that the distributers were expecting some sort of resistance. Because of this, one cannot help but consider that their motives are nefarious and that the drug was created for the sole purpose of rendering empowered individuals useless." She shifts, looking for a chair to sit down. "I sincerely doubt that the purpose of the drug had any consideration of being benefitual, though some might believe it is." Starfire nods quietly, "Any of such things from the reports I have read were clearly unintentional or by design to be able to make it more effective in addicting targets. The drug was from all we have seen designed to be lethal over multiple doses." "Lethal," TJ repeats, shaking her head as she opts for the moment to perch herself on a low wall near the table rather than taking a seat. "Do you know who else knows about this? I'm guessing you've spread the word already?" It's clear there's something about this that has her a bit unnerved and she just about admits as much. "This is new to me and I'm just trying to make sure I know as much as I can." Starfire nods over at Talia, "From our understanding. From what we have been reported, the distributors and manufacturers have been shut down and those who were producing it have been arrested. So it appears that it is over." Raven says, "I am sure that other groups know. As far as which groups, I am not aware. But, I am certain that others are aware of this." Raven then turns to the plate before her, regarding it for a moment before picking up a fork and taking a bite. "Just to be safe, do you mind sending whatever info you have on it over to me later?" TJ asks, looking between the pair again. "The people I'm closer to will be very interested to know, if they don't already. Even if the threat is over." Not that the aftermath is, evidenced by TJ studying Raven a bit longer. "You do seem to be handling this well, at least." She leans over for a plate, keeping her balance skillfully. Starfire nods over at Talia, "But of course. I know that there were several groups such as the Titans acting in concert over against them as well, so your own friends may also have things you can act upon." Raven nods. "I see no harm in sharing what information we do have. As Kory had mentioned, there were various strikes across the country. I personally do not know many others outside of yourself and the Titans, so I would not be one to inform you on exactly who orchestrated those raids." Raven does indeed find that the chicken is good...and realizes just how hungry she is. Those late night trips to the kitchen undercover did not produce much food. That, or she was too preoccupied with struggling with her feelings on her appearance to want to eat before. TJ confesses, "I might be a little out of the loop, too." No more said about that than what she does. She still keeps part of her attention on the demonic-looking Raven, mainly from curiosity than anything else while they all eat. "Can't relax too much, even here." Starfire nods over softly, "Of course, I am fine as well with the Titans sharing whatever information we have. But for now, can we enjoy our consumption?" And now the food is served, and there is time to eat and chat.